Act Your Age/Transcript
Part 1 (Cut to Phineas and Ferb in their bedrooms.) Phineas: I gotta choose a school. Do I stay local or go abroad? Trade school? Art school? Come on, Ferb. Help me make a decision. (Ferb just gives Phineas a look.) Baljeet: voice Hey, guys. (Cut to Phineas and the guys in the kitchen.) Baljeet: So I hear Isabella is off to Tri-State State. Phineas: Oh, wow, really? Huh. Haven't seen much of her this summer. Buford: (looking in the fridge) Why do parents buy such weird food? Everything's lite, low, non, free, or diet. Phineas: So she's...leaving? Baljeet: Yes. Huh. I always thought the two of you would end up together. Phineas: I wish. I am so in the friend zone there. Baljeet: You are kidding, right? You do know she had a giant crush on you for ages. Phineas: Uh...no. Buford: Oh, come on! It was so obvious! She came over to your house every day for eleven years just to see what you were doin'! Baljeet: When she looked at you, her pupils actually formed little hearts. Like, I do not know how that is physically possible. She changed her eyeballs! Phineas: We—I don't believe it. Ferb? (Ferb nods.) ''Well, why didn't you guys ever tell me? '''Baljeet': We are guys. We do not talk about feelings. (Buford shrugs) Did you see the new car Irving got? Buford: Could we eat yet? I'm starvin'. Phineas: Um, I'm sorry. I feel like my brain is broken. I-I gotta think. I'm gonna take a walk. (he leaves) See ya, guys. Doofenshmirtz: I wanna do something fun and exciting and...also incredibly stupid. Part 2 (Song: "What Might've Been") Isabella: I could've been your girlfriend. Phineas: I could've been your fella. We might've been an item. Isabella: They would've called us "Phinabella." Phineas: I would've held the door for you. I would've shared my umbrella. Isabella: You could've held my hair back, When I was sick with salmonella. (Other Isabellas and Buford Cupid: Sick with salmonella. ) Isabella and Phineas: We could've been together. All you had to say was when. And though I wanted so much more, I guess you'll always be my friend. What might have been. (A Hightail Delivery truck drives past and Phineas sees Isabella sitting on the stoop of his house. He walks up to her.) Phineas: (to Isabella) Whatcha doin'? Heh heh. (Isabella looks up and smiles.) Phineas: Is this step taken? (sits down next to her) Isabella: I actually came by to...say goodbye to you. Phineas: Off to school, huh? Isabella: Yeah. I'm going two weeks early because I'm an R.A., and in soccer, debate camp, student government... Phineas: Yeah. I haven't seen you all summer. Isabella: I've been busy. (beat) Phineas: You know, Baljeet said something funny. He said you had a crush on me back in grade school. Isabella: Oh. Yeah. I had a big crush on you. Phineas: Wow...I had no idea. Isabella: Really? I thought I was being so obvious! Phineas: Absolutely clueless. Sorry. Isabella: I sort of gave up when we got to high school. Phineas: Yeah...I think that's when I started to have a thing for you. (Isabella looks up in sudden realization.) Buford: (dressed as cupid again) So what did I miss? End Credits Category:Transcripts Category:A